Captain Metal
Captain Metal is a robot pirate captain build from the remains of Metal Sonic v3.3, former minion of the evil Dr. Eggman. Because Captain Metal was created with parts from a previous Metal Sonic, he also possesses the robot's memories as well. He is the main antagonist of the Pirate Plunder Panic storyline of Sonic Universe. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave Captain Metal started out his life as "Metal Sonic v3.3". Built by Dr. Eggman and Snively, it was outfitted with the special SXSU-401 engine, designed to hop universes. Upon activating, he promptly warped to Moebius, where a gathering of hedgehogs were taking place as Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose and Rob O' The Hedge were dealing with Scourge the Hedgehog and Amy's Moebius counterpart Rosy the Rascal. Sonic was able to convince Metal to aid in fighting them, but when Scourge upped the ante and became Super Scourge, Metal decided to abandon the fight and try to fight Sonic. Shadow stepped in and used Chaos Control, teleporting the two of them into the universe of Sonic X. Metal Sonic temporarily linked up with the Eggman of that universe before another encounter with Shadow brought them to the Sol Universe, which put the robot in conflict with Princess Blaze the Cat and her sidekick Marine the Raccoon. Metal Sonic was easily a match for both Shadow and Blaze, but was soon outwitted and destroyed by the Ocean Tornado's cannon. Post-Super Genesis Wave Metal's remains were discovered by Dr. Ratcheturn and was rebuilt piecemeal-like. Metal thanked him by hijacking his boat and leaving him to an unknown fate. He, later, took over as leader of the Sol Zone Pirates, destroying Boltbeard and using his parts to construct a new body for himself. He soon came into possession of the last Sol Emerald and the help of zone-displaced Bean the Dynamite Duck and Bark the Polar Bear, as well as a mysterious battlestation (unknown to him was the Wily Egg, a superweapon constructed by Eggman and Dr. Wily), which he named the Egg O' War. He would reencounter Blaze and Marine, who were joined by an equally zone-displaced Amy and Cream. In the resulting scuffles, Johnny, right hand man of Captain Whisker, complicated things by trying to steal the Sol Emerald himself with Whisker himself entering soon after. Metal was able to keep the Emerald, but found himself chased by Blaze. Captain Metal overpowered Blaze, but Amy and Cream's timely intervention saved her, allowing the princess to take control of the final Sol Emerald and become Burning Blaze. Burning Blaze easily liquified Captain Metal's body, only for him to hop into the Egg O' War's systems itself. However, this wasn't enough and Burning Blaze ravaged the battlestation, sending it plunging into the water below and sinking to the sea floor. Despite this, the Egg O’ War's eye is still active, possibly indicating Captain Metal's survival. Powers and Abilities Metal Sonic v3.3 As Metal Sonic he had the ability to move at speeds rivaling that of Sonic, Shadow, and Blaze and fly while doing so. Metal Sonic was able to use the Spin Dash technique. He also had a special engine named the SXSU-401 which allowed him to move between dimensions. Captain Metal As Captain Metal he was equipped with some sort of arm cannon which also had a blade attached to it. Trivia * The SXSU-401 engine is a nod towards the two comics the Metal Sonic would show up in, Sonic X #40, the title's final issue, and Sonic Universe #1, that title's first issue. *Captain Metal's existence is an anomaly in the Archie Sonic multiverse because Metal Sonic v3.3 was destroyed before an phenomenon called the Super Genesis Wave had permanently rewrote all realities existing within it. However, because of interference from the Jewel Sceptre, the Sol Zones history was only altered as opposed to being completely rewritten, with explains why parts of the fallen Metal Sonic remained and Captain Metal retained memories of his past life. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pirates Category:Evil Creation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Inconclusive